the queen
by darkman1955
Summary: what happens when a man survived an embryo and takes the xeno in.


Chapter 1

I woke up on the floor with a huge headache I couldn't even think straight. I opened my eyes and tried to get up but then I felt a large pain in my chest. I looked to the side and found a face hugger? Oh fuck now I remember. I got dragged into this hell hole by Yutani. I managed to get out but ran into a closet and the fucker got me from the ceiling. Fuck I got to find the med room and get this bitch out of me. From what I could tell on the way here there was one in the east wing that nobody ever dared to go to because the marines never went there.

Around the corner there was one man. He was pushing some sort of cart into another room but I thought nothing of it. I then went down a few more corridors then came into a med room. There was one self-machine that I ran straight into. Then it began to scan me. It froze half way at my waist then continued. What a glitch piece of crap. Then it began to take the embryo out of me after it knocked me out with some stim packs. I woke up later when it stuck adrenaline into me. But it must have been a while after and not enough because I saw the thing in a tube expand then the tube shattered. Then I fell out and was rendered unconscious.

I woke up again later but my left arm was dead and it felt heavy. I looked at it and froze. There is a fucking xeno, on my arm. It looks about the size of my elbow to me wrist and doesn't have dorsal tubes yet but I don't want to stay here any fucking more. It was asleep so I slowly rolled it off and looked at it. Its head was starting to form a crest and it has 2 arms on its chest and… breasts? Even a vagina. Fuck it's a queen. I ran for the door. If I can just get back to my house in the country side I'll be ok.

*hiss*

Oh fuck.

I turned around slowly and it was right fucking there at my foot. Fuck this. I ran for the door again and tried to open it but it was no use. It was unlocked on the way in but then was locked during the process. I was now just trying random codes but it was no use. I heard a final click and then the pin pad was sealed off by bullet proof glass. Fuck me. I turned around again and it was crawling towards me. This thing could tear off my leg with those claws.

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

I backed into the corner and stayed there preparing for death. I closed my eyes and braced… why do I feel like I'm still alive. Then there was a feeling at me leg and I tensed. It was something rubbing against it but there was no pain. I slowly opened my eyes and it was… rubbing its parapet against my leg. What, the, Fuck? It's even purring. Or she. I guess. If I left her here then it would be hurt and experimented on. My house does get kind of lonely. Wait fuck, what am I thinking. Well she's not hurting me.

Fuck it I still have my backpack. "Ok I can get you out of here but, don't even try anything." I put the backpack on the floor and she climbed in. actually quite quickly as well. I hauled it over my shoulder and slowly began to walk out I turned left hoping that there was an exit but I had found an armoury. Just my lucky day. Inside was a chest plate helmet, military uniform, 2 leg holsters , an m9 with mags, a small smg with mags, a pulse rifle with mags and also a smart gun with mags. Wow. Pistol in one holster, smg in the other, rifle over my shoulder, and smart gun in hand, mags in chest plate I walked out and turned left at the next crossroad and there was an emergency exit. Why is nobody here? A xeno could easily get in. I walked through and found myself in a forest I suddenly feel heavier. I looked at my backpack and it was now, bulging? I opened it and the queen was already growing. "Wow your growing fast. We should be safe now but stay close just in case. I let her out and she was slowly moving behind me. We travelled for about five minutes and found a small road that had nobody in site but in the distance there was a colony that I could instantly recognise and pinpointed the position of my house using it.

We went across a few more fields for a while until I could see the back of my house. I lived alone and the house was large enough to be considered a mansion with large room like all of the countryside houses on this planet. I walked up to the front gates and then opened the front door for us. "Home sweet home." Make yourself comfortable but can you not try and kill me at some point. She ran towards one of the back rooms which were warm and very large and I just walked upstairs to go to bed. I put the weapons on the side and then the cloths in the closet. I laid down on the bed and fell to sleep hearing small clanking noises downstairs.


End file.
